The One to Call my Own
by StrifesLove
Summary: Before the Hero of time completed his Quest for world peace Sheik gave him another. Will he be able to find a place to call home and the one to call his own? Set after the defeat of Ganon. One-Shot. YAOI! LinkXOC Zora. Dedicated to my beloved little brother.


This is a simple one shot I did for my little brother who likes this pairing :). So while I know he will enjoy it I hope you all do the same. Please if you under the age of 18 do not read this story it is rated M for a reason Thank you.

*****ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine*****

The green fields of Hyrule passed me by as Epona loped along. I barely had to guild Epona anymore we knew each other well. Which was good because at the moment I was lost in thought. So much had happened in the last year since Ganon's death. When I chose to stay in this time Zelda told me that I had to search for a way to reconcile my lost time somehow. But I really did not feel like I had lost time at all. It felt right to be as I was now. No I was searching for something other than lost time.

Once in the depths of a icy cave Sheik told me that I would become the greatest hero in the history of Hyrule. The only one to walk all the planes of this land and rid it of the shadows. Then as he turned to leave I suddenly asked if I would return home after I had vanquished the shadows. He told me then that if I succeeded I would find a home in the one place I was most peaceful and with one I could call my own.

So after defeating Ganon, instead of looking for lost time, I returned the forest planing to call Sara my own and live life in peace. Over time however Sara became more of a sister to me and the peace I had once found in the trees was gone. Confused and grasping at straws I moved into the castle with Zelda for a time. I hoped that the friendship I had with Zelda might evolve into more and the castle could be my home. However Zelda only saw me as a brother and I could never escape my hero title at the palace. So no peace was to be had.

Just as I was about to lose all hope I had a dream one night after falling asleep in the castle gardens. I was floating along in what seemed to be the crystal clear waters of lake Hylia. Rays of moonlight lit the water around me enough to see four feet ahead of me. Looking down I saw my faded blue tunic and understood that I must have put it on before taking a long midnight swim.

Drifting in the peaceful and calming waters I closed my eyes. Swimming had always been a thing of peace for me. Even more so than walking among the trees. The water will always be my sanctuary. Suddenly I opened my eyes. There had been a disturbance in the water. Looking around I started because, out of the darkness, a dark blue figure passed by me in the water. Before I could turn around and pull out my sword the figure shot up from below me and stopped only a foot away facing me.

It was a Zora: but not like one I had ever seen before. Its skin was a midnight blue with black spots along its skin. It also seemed smaller somehow. Smaller than even Ruto had been. As our eyes met I saw curiosity and fear in those brilliant pale white eyes. Carefully I moved my hand from the hilt of the master sword and nodded at the unknown Zora before me.

The fear in its eyes did not fade however. "Who are you?" I asked out into the water around us.

The Zora shrunk away a bit as if I had hit it. A Smooth but timid male voice came back to me with a single word. "Kitsu".

His name was Kitsu... I will admit I was surprised. Male Zora typically had lots of muscle and where very powerful. Looking at Kitsu's lean almost feminine figure I had to admit I liked male Zora's better when they looked like this. Giving him a welcoming smile I reached out to him as to shake his hand. Suddenly he flinched away a look of terror in his eyes and took off back in the direction of Zora's Domain.

Stunned and feeling a bit guilty for scaring him I tried to go after him but found that suddenly I could not move. Fear and anger coursed through me as I thrashed around trying to break out of what ever had me.

In my mind a clear smooth voice called out my name. "Link please stop and listen to me."

Pausing in my struggle I looked up trying to find where the familiar voice had come from. "Ruto where are you?"

"I'm sorry link I can only let you hear my voice in your dreams." Her voice was sad yet it held a note of hopefulness.

"So this is a dream?"

"A vision if you must know." A touch of humor entered her voice. "A last attempt to set you on the right path if you will."

"What is my path Ruto?"

"Go home to Zora's domain. There you will find your answers."

Confused I shook my head. "Why Zora's domain?"

"Link did you listen to what Sheik told you about your future at all?" Her voice taking on a exasperated tone.

"Yes he said I would be a great hero, that I would find a home where I am at peace, and have one to call my own. But I can not find it or her." exasperation creeping into my own voice.

"Link do you not find the water peaceful. How many times did I see you swimming in Zora's domain as a child and later lake Hylia as a adult. And who says you one and only has to be female."

Realization hit me. "No one I suppose and I am most at peace when in the water, Ruto. But is there not laws against Hylians claiming Zoras as mates. If I can not take a mate, male or female, the other half of what Sheik said can not happen."

"There are laws for Gorons and Hylians but not for Zora and Hylians. Your people find it hard to adapt to our watery lifestyle though and the last coupling of our races was over 200 years ago."

"So my path lies in Zora's domain. The one place I feel at peace and at home. Thank you Ruto... I will travel there the moment I wake up."

"You are welcome Link. Please once you arrive keep a eye on my brother. Kitsu has had a hard life and as a sage I can no longer protect him."

Shocked and even more curious I went to ask why he was a odd color and why he had a hard life but the second I nodded my ascent I awoke to the flowers and green grass of the palace gardens glowing in the predawn light.

Later that morning I set out with Epona on the path to Zora's domain. Zelda had given me her blessing and a hug as I left wishing me luck. As we approached the river opening the figure of Kitsu floating in the water came to mind. It was not the first time that morning ether. He was a very striking young man and I could not understand why I had never seen him before. Surely I would have remembered him if I had seen him. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Nothing had ever compared to him but he had been so afraid and quiet.

Epona suddenly stopped and shook her mane. We had reached the path that led to Zora's domain and she would go no further. Quickly dismounting I gave her a carrot and let her go off to graze the fields. The path to Zora's domain had always been a tricky one but I had been through it so many times it hardly bothered me any more.

Once at the waterfall I played Zelda's lullaby and was allowed entrance. The sounds of the waterfall, voices of Zoras talking, soft music calming the mind and soul. Yes this was home for sure. I would find a mate here and watch over Ruto's brother as she requested.

Suddenly a Zora ran up to the entrance and waved at me. Smiling I waved back, glad to see a familiar face. Ryzen the Zora's captain of the guard welcomed me with open arms and a big smile. "Finally you come. After seeing you every day almost during your quest the past year has felt like a age. Have you finally come home then?"

"I am sorry for staying away for so long Ryzen. You haven't changed a bit still as talkative as ever. And how is it that everyone knows this is my home but I did not until last night." A smile of warmth was playing across my lips and letting go of the tension I did not know I still held from my quest before.

"Its a matter of the soul boy and Zora's can feel it. The second you stepped into our domain this became your home. We are glad to see a Hylian finally at home here. I'm sure you will want to talk with our king though. Follow me and I'll announce you."

Slightly taken a back by the Zora's willingness to take in a person from another race I quickly nodded and followed Ryzen.

*****ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine*****

Jufu the Zora king was just as happy to see me and after a few words agreed to allow me to live here as my home for as long as I wished it. Smiling Ryzen took me up to a area I had previously not been allowed to see. It was a collection of caves that had been turned into rooms for the Zoras complete with wooden doors set in stone for privacy.

Ryzen after a while spoke up again. "You will have a good room located near the royal caves. It was tunneled out for the last Hylian that lived among us over 200 years ago. It has been used since then for royal messengers who need to stay the night. You will find it warm and to your liking no doubt."

Ryzen was right. Inside the cave was a queen size four poster bed with silk sheets and pillows. The floor was not cold gray stone but emerald green tiles with dark blue collaborative lines running across it. A Oak desk and table set across on the other side of the cave with three mahogany chairs set around the table.

A soft smile crossed my lips and I nodded to Ryzen. "Thank you this room is perfect."

Ryzen let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. "It had been my pleasure Link. This is your home. Now I'm afraid I must leave you. I have duties to attend and a husband to return to tonight."

Now it must be said I am not homophobic at all. But to hear that another race also accepted this openly was a surprise. "Zora's accept same sex relationships?"

Ryzen let out a loud laugh and nodded his head. "We have to Link or we would go extinct. There is only one true female Zora born each generation and the royal family are the only ones who have the gene that produces females."

Shocked I could not keep the question burning at my lips silent. "Are you saying male Zoras can also lay eggs just not females?"

"Yes Link that is what I am saying. I know it must sound odd to a race that is not that way but trust me we find your method of procreation just as odd."

"I see I wondered why the only female Zora I had ever seen was Ruto. One other question before you go Ryzen."

"Of course Link."

"Ruto told me the name of a Zora in a dream. Do you know where I could find Kitsu?"

Ryzen's face fell and a closed look came across his features. "You would do well to stay away from that one Link. I understand why Ruto told you his name but do not go looking for trouble. Kitsu is better left alone."

"Why is he bad or evil?" Confused I took a step closer to the Zora.

A uncomfortable look crossed his face. "No Kitsu is as innocent as they come. But Link he is a outcast a vegrandis una. You would be looked down upon for communicating with him."

Alarm shot through me as well as a great sadness for some reason. "Why what is a vegrandis una?"

"Twenty years ago our late queen laid four eggs for our king however she laid them to early. One of them was Ruto a healthy female Zora as was meant to be. However the other two eggs never hatched and the last egg held Kitsu. He is what your people call a Runt. Vegrandis una are considered bad luck and marked by evil. Most do not survive past their hatching because they are to under developed and can not live or because the parents kill them."

"But Kitsu survived and is well." I tried to keep the horror and sadness out of my voice.

"Yes he did. Our queen died soon after laying the eggs but before she died her last wish was for Kitsu to be kept alive if he lived and to be cared for. True to her wishes our king took care of Kitsu and now only his coloring and size mark him as vegrandis una. He is a darker color because his pigment did not have time to dilute in the egg and nether did he get enough nutrients to grow big and strong."

So the Zora have marked him a outcast because of his color and the circumstance of his birth?

"Many view him as a curse upon them and blame him for taking our queen away. All the darkness that has followed his birth has not helped. I do not agree with how he is treated and yes I have tried to help him quietly before but the fact is a lot of bad things happened after his birth and everyone blames him."

Suddenly determined I made my way past Ryzen. "Well I don't view him as such. And he deserves someone who will stand by him no matter what. Everyone deserves that."

Ryzen reached out and held me by the shoulder. " I agree with you link but listen to me. If you take that path Hero or not many of the Zora will not understand and you will find no friends with them. It will only be me, my mate, Kitsu, and the king that you can count as friends. And you will never find a mate."

The image of Kitsu gracefully poised in the water facing me. His soothing voice, lean beauty, and scared look on his face as I reached out to him. Making up my mind I Shrugged Ryzens's hand off my shoulder and I nodded back to him. " I understand that and as far as I am concerned the four of you are all I will ever need."

Ryzen shook his head but it was with wonder instead of pity or sadness. "You truly are a hero Link and a more honorable and compassionate man I have yet to meet but don't tell my mate that alright."

Letting out a booming laugh I nodded. "Thank you Ryzen and I promise you I won't tell him what you said. Now where is Kitsu do you know?"

"Kitsu spends most of his time at lake Hylia. He has a fascination with your kind you know and watches the Hylians a lot. Just take it easy and slow with him. He is more used to harsh words and blows then friendship and kindness."

Nodding once more at him I made my way back down to the main pond of Zora's domain. There I dove into the water and through the small opening that allowed Zora's to travel to Lake Hylia.

*********ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine*****

Kitsu was swimming around the middle of lake Hylia leaping out of the water only to fall moments later. He was stunning in every way. Even if he was not what the Zora's wanted in a prince to me his royal back ground and good breeding was obvious. I sat myself on the shore line and watched him for a time. Then after a hour Kitsu moved to a bit of land towards the back of Lake Hylia.

Quietly as not to startle him I followed him. Once he was situated I also surfaced and climbed onto to bit of land he was now laying on. Kitsu watched me carefully sitting up and slowly inching back towards the water.

Before I could call out to him though he stopped at the very edge and spoke to me in his quiet voice. "Your the one from my dream last night."

I was surprised but should not have been. Of course Ruto would have given Kitsu the same vision. So I slowly nodding and responded in turn. "Just as you are the one from my dream last night. You left before mine was over though."

"I-I did not know if you wanted to hurt me or not. You are not a Zora but... you moved so quickly. I t-thought I had offended you."

Sadness was what I felt. This beautiful being had to endure so much hate and yet he still had a pure and loving soul. It was wrong and I could only hope to help him trust again. "You did not offend me Kitsu I was trying to shake your hand in a hello."

Slowly Kitsu moved back away from the water to sit right in front of me again a foot away. "After I left in the dream my sister Ruto talked to me. She said that you are not like the others, that you are pure of heart. She told me that you would come to live in Zora's domain and that you would seek me out as a friend."

So Ruto had spoken to him as well. It made this a little easier and I would have to thank her later. "Yes and I am here to do just that."

Kitsu shook his head quickly from side to side. "Why though you must know what I am if you have decided to call the domain home."

"Kitsu I do know and I want you to know that I don't care what others say or think. When I look at you all I see is a beautiful young man that has more grace than all the other Zora combined. I see someone with so much strength and love to give the world that it out shines all else. And just having met you, in my dreams and on this island, has been a joy Kitsu. You have no idea how many times I've thought about you over the day."

While I talked Kitsu had moved closer to where our knees where touching. His head fin was fluttering behind him and a blush had settled over his cheeks. "Do...do you really mean that?"

Somehow this wonderful young man was opening up to me and I wanted to leave Kitsu with no doubt on where I stood. "Yes Kitsu I really do. You are not a curse trust me I've seen my fair share of them. You are a blessing and something to be celebrated and."

I was cut off as Kitsu shyly climbed into my lap curled up against me. A mumbled question coming from him. "What is your name... Ruto never told me and I-I want to know the name of the person who cares so much for me."

Slowly so he had time to pull away I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He flinched slightly but relaxed and sighed into the hug a moment later. "My name is Link and it is a pleasure to meet you Kitsu."

Kitsu pulled back and looked me in the eye his head fin flapping wildly and his eyes wide in shock. "Link as in the hero of time Link. The one who banished the shadows and saved Hyrule!"

A little taken a back I nodded. "Well yes but that over with now. I'm just trying to settle down."

"But being friends with me will only drive the Zora's away from you Link! Your tall, well built, powerful, handsome, and will be desired by many of the Zora but not if you align with me. No I can't do that to you."

Kitsu tried to back up out of my lap but shaking my head I held fast a blush lighting my cheeks at his words of praise. "Kitsu please listen to me. If the only person in the world I had was you then that would be enough. As it is I am friends with your father, Captain Ryzen, and very soon his mate. You four will be all the friends at home I will ever need. I promise you Kitsu. I do not need a mate if all they see is a hero and not me. Because Kitsu seven years ago I was a lot like you.

"How could you have been like me?!"

Kitsu had settled back down in my lap again and I stroked his back with my thumb as I prepared to tell my story. "I lost both my mother and my father to the great war when I was only two months old. My mother gave her life to keep me safe. Before she died she ran to the great deku tree and asked him to raise me as a Kikori one of the forest people. He accepted and I was brought up with the Kikori but they never accepted me as one. Where I am from I am the outsider someone different. Sara was the only one who accepted me and was my friend and took care of me."

"You were a outcast growing up?! But your a hero who saved everyone."

"I was not when I was younger. And Kitsu you are a hero. Just looking at how much love and life you have brings me hope where I was lost after Ganon was killed. So in a way you have saved me. Thank you for reminding me why I fought to rid this land of Ganon."

Kitsu hugged me tighter and I heard a soft sob from my chest a thrill of alarm filled me. "Are you alright Kitsu?"

He nodded and said through his tears. "No one has called me a hero before. Not even my sister and father. Link thank you for wanting to be my friend I promise to be the best friend I can be in return. I'll always be here to help give you hope just as you have given me hope for a less lonely life."

Pulling him back from me I softly brushed away his tears with my fingers. "You'll never be lonely again so long as I live Kitsu." A sudden desire gripped me and I bent down and lightly kissed him on the cheek. A blush settled across his cheeks again and his head fin flopped up and down. But this time a small watery smile crossed his face and to me it felt like the most precious thing in the world.

*********ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine***ThisIsALine*****

The lake a midnight was as spectacular in reality as it was in my dreams. The light of a full moon guided our strokes and the lake was filled with our laughter. It had been three months since I came home. Kitsu and I where almost inseparable and while the other Zoras gave us scowling looks no one said anything or hurt Kitsu while I was around to protect him.

Kitsu was the yin to my yang where I was powerful he was graceful, where I was talkative he was quiet, where I was energetic he was calm and down to earth. He filled all the holes that I could not and completed me in a way no one else ever had. Over the past two months I found myself doing something amazing. I was falling in love. Truly and completely in love with this remarkable man who completed me. Sara and Zelda were nothing compared to Kitsu.

A voice and soft touch against my side brought me back from my thoughts. "Link are you spacing on me again?"

A small smile touched my face. "Sorry Kit you know me when I have something to think about."

"Yeah I know its like a Goron with a high quality rock. Its just you, your rock, and no one else matters."

The smile faded from my face and I shook my head. "Don't say that Kit, you will always have a place with me and my rock no matter the quality. In fact my thoughts where on you."

A bright blush crossed his face and he made a quick dash around me through the water making bubbles around us. It was that blush and bubbles that made me the most hopeful that my feelings where returned. Hinto, Ryzen's mate, had told me that a Zora only makes bubbles in the water for one dear to their heart. It was like a Hylian giving flowers.

The first time Kitsu did this and I did not react he was so put out and sad for the rest of the day I knew I had done something wrong. Once I realized my mistake I had gone to Kitsu and explained that I had only learned what the bubbles meant a few minutes ago. He forgave me and before I left I gave him both a hug and a kiss on the cheek thanking him for the bubbles.

This time I pulled him close to me in the water and hugged him tight to me nuzzling along his neck and murmuring. "Thank you Kitsu."

It was then that I noticed he was out of breath and limp in my arms. "You have been swimming to long without a break Kit. Lets rest here for a bit."

"Alright Link... I'm sorry for being so weak."

Kitsu's one lasting problem with being premature was that he could not swim for long periods of time or he could not get enough oxygen from the water and he drowned. I learned that if I did not tell him to rest he would continue to try and match me no matter the risk. Looking down at his beautiful body I shook my head. "There is nothing to be sorry about Kit. I may not be out of breath but I am growing tired and need to rest as well."

Kitsu's body pressed its self against me and I had to bite back a moan of longing. If Kit knew what he did to me every time he did that he would not be so eager to do so again. "Link... Have you found the one you will call your own yet? Ryzen said that a Sheikah once told you that you would find one to call your own in the place you call home." He continued in a small and unsure voice that made me hold him closer. "So have you? Found your mate and one to call your own."

It was now or never and I needed to tell him while I had the courage. Triforce or not, hero or not, everyone had issues when it came to confessing love. "Kit I have found the one I wish to call my own. But I do not know if he accepts me in return."

Kits shoulders slumped and he said in a small voice. "I don't know how they could not. You are perfect Link in every way and... and I'm glad you found someone that you love."

"So am I Kit but you know... Even if he does not accept me as long as I can keep holding him like this I'll be the happiest man in Hyrule. So what do you say Kitsu?"

Shock and clear unbridled happiness came over his features and next I knew Kit was kissing at my neck and repeatedly saying yes after every kiss. "Link you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. This is a dream come true I love you so much!"

Our bodies could not be closer as I nuzzled his neck to. With Zora's to present ones neck for nuzzling was grater than a kiss on the mouth. For it showed true trust as the scales and skin around a Zora's neck with extremely sensitive and vulnerable. A deep moan came from Kit and he quickly backed up blushing a deep purple across his midnight blue cheeks.

Chucking I shook my head and pulled him back to me letting lose a moan of my own as his naked hips brushed against my budding erection. A small oh came from Kit and he dove for my neck again sucking and licking at it. Taking this as a go ahead I nuzzled back into his neck sucking at it as well. Then feeling devilish I nipped lightly at the sensitive flesh and a startled yip came from Kits prviously busy mouth.

I knew if we took this any farther I needed to move to dry land and soon. Quietly and still kissing him I made my way to the spot of land where we first became friends. And if the night went well it would be where we became mates to. Getting my idea Kit let out a deep moan and helped me along towards the island. Once there I pushed Kitsu up onto the smooth dirt and climbed onto top of him my knees positioned between his legs and our hips touching slightly.

Looking down I noticed Kit's erection poking out of his sheath. Just the tip visible. Smiling down at him I softly kissing him on the lips and it was like magic. His lips moved against mine with virgin but passionate vigor and I slowly moved my hand down to his slightly protruding tip. Flicking my fingers over it once he let out a pleasured cry and bucked fiercely into my own erection which was becoming tight against my pants. Grunting I pushed my tights down with short, forceful, movements they slid off with my boots and were flung to the side.

A mew of approval came from Kitsu and breaking the kiss asked in a breathless voice "Link can I touch you?" Never stopping the movements of my fingers I smiled down at him. "Kitsu you can touch me however you like I'm yours just as you are mine. I love you Kit." My voice was deep and husky with lust and love.

With a squeak he moved his hand down and brushed his webbed hands across the underside of my erection. Moaning loudly I moved my other hand to stroke the fins along his arms. As my mouth descended upon his left nipple. Kit gave a loud half cry half moan in pleasure and his erection slithered a bit farther out. Kit had started softly chanting the same word over and over again. "Please, please, please, Link... please."

Smirking I bent down to his ear and whispered. "Please what Kitsu?"

A loud moan came from Kit again and his pressed our hips together. "I need you inside me please Link – I can't... I need-"

"Shhh I know Kit I know." I smirked lightly and moving down I saw the opening that all Zoras had between their legs. Just like a female Hylian I thought to myself. Moving the hand that was stroking

his fins down to the spot between his legs I heard him gasp. A finger moved into the slit and I felt his wetness and knew it was because of me.

Moving back up I nuzzled his neck once more and kissed his lips. "Are you sure Kitsu... Once I start I won't be able to stop. I love you but if you would rather we wait-"

"No please Link I need you, I love you with all that I am please Link please take me."

That was all I needed as I positioned my almost painful erection at his entrance and very carefully slid inside of him. Kitsu gasp of pleasure mixed with pain made me pause as hard as it was to do so. I moaned back as his erection slid out all the way and poking me in the belly.

Being inside of him was like being surrounded by warm pulsing water tightly warped around my manhood. As I slid in further I continued to stroke his erection. He again whimpered in pain his hands clawed at my back and his eyes where screwed up. Moving up I kissed his neck hoping to distract him further from the pain. It killed me to cause him pain and two tears fell from my own eyes.

Kitsu gasped and quickly wiped them away. "What wrong link?"

"I'm hurting you and I can't make it go away."

"No link please I'm ok just continue and I'll be fine."

Nodding I continued until I got to the point I knew would hurt the most. Backing up I used my athletic ability from being a hero to move my mouth down to his erection and I took it into my mouth as I thrust the rest of the way inside Kit. His howl was part pain part pleasure and I moved slowly back and trust into him again. I sucked on his own manhood in time with each thrust and his hands had made their way into my hair.

Quickly we found out rhythm and with each thrust both he and I moan together. Each of us in sync and forming the life long bond between us. The slight whimpers and screams that came with his moans told me he was close and so was I. "Link! I'm, I can't!"

"Cum with me Kitsu please I love you." With one final thrust both he and I came together. Me screaming his name and he mine I felt like I had hit cloud fifteen. Feeling his walls milk me or all I was worth and I swallowed every drop of his seed. Licking his manhood to get every last drop. Afterword I felt spent and pulling out of Kitsu I pulled him to me trying to keep him warm.

"I love you Kitsu. Thank you for being my mate. I promise no matter what I always protect you."

A soft tired voice came from under me. "I know you will Link you already do and I can't help but feel so lucky to have you as a mate and a father to our future eggs."

"Father hmmm I like the sound of that. I'll always cherish you and our eggs. No one will be able to say anything and Kit it is I who is the lucky one to have such a loving, handsome, mate and future mother to my children.

Curling closer to him I drifted off knowing that no matter what happened. I had finally found my home and the one to call my own.


End file.
